Crossover
by x-kawaii-sakura-x
Summary: Uh oh! The ccs gang has been mysteriously transported to the final fantasy 8 world! What will happen when the ccs gang interferes too much and ticks off Squall?
1. Crossover:Ch1 I wish i never said that

Clara: hehe this story may be boring to you, but plz r+r!! =])  
  
Summary: Uh oh! The ccs gang has been mysteriously transported to the final fantasy 8 world! What will happen when the ccs gang interferes too much and ticks off Squall?   
  
~~~~~~ Crossover ~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: I wish I never said that…  
  
"Acccckkk you're the best dad!!" A girl around the age of 16 was beyond happy when she came home. Her name was Sakura. She had shiny auburn hair and sparkly brown eyes. Sakura rushed upstairs to her room and dialed few numbers on her cell phone.   
  
"Hello, Daidouji resident," A women picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello? Sonomi, is Tomoyo home?" Sakura couldn't wait no longer, she wanted to tell SOMEONE the new, even Sonomi if she had to. Sonomi was Tomoyo's mother, she's probably the most successful woman in business in the world. At least that's what Sakura thinks, but she intends to exaggerate.   
  
"Yes she is Sakura, just hold please," Sonomi went to get Tomoyo. Sakura could hear Sonomi shout to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo dear, Sakura is on the phone, but don't talk too long, you have singing lessons right now."  
  
"I got it, hang up, I'm talking to her on my phone," Tomoyo shouted back. Tomoyo had beautiful long silky violet hair and she had dazzling amethyst eyes matching it. She is Sakura's best friend and is a wonderful singer.  
  
"Hello? Sakura?" Tomoyo knew something was up when Sakura called Tomoyo when she had her singing lessons. Sakura knew very well when Tomoyo had lessons and when she was available.   
  
"Hey! When are you available today?" Sakura was getting more and more anxious.  
  
"Ughh… in a few minutes than my singing lesson will be over." Tomoyo was getting excited too. What could be SO important that Sakura called during one of Tomoyo's lessons?   
  
"Oh, I can't hold it in any longer," Tomoyo finally snapped, "What is SO important that you called now?"   
  
"Well, my dad just brought the coolest game for me," Sakura shouted, "Final Fantasy VII!"  
  
"You mean the newest one that just came out yesterday?" Tomoyo now got even more excited.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura could hear Tomoyo scream. Sakura felt the same way, so, she screamed too. (Lol)   
  
In Tomoyo's background Sakura could hear Sonomi calling to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo honey, you should get back to your lesson before it's over."  
  
"Okay mom," Tomoyo shouted back, "Hey Sakura, I'll come over as soon as my lesson is over, see ya." With that, Tomoyo hung up.  
  
Few minutes later, Tomoyo was at Sakura's house along with Eriol and Syaoran. Syaoran had brown messy hair and dreamy dark brown eyes. His best friend, Eriol, had straight navy hair, with a little gel in the front, and he had beautiful ocean blue eyes. The four of them were all best friends.  
  
"Wow this is so cool!" Syaoran was amazed that Sakura got the game before he did.  
  
"Yeah, let's try it out now," Eriol was too excited to wait.  
  
"Sakura you're so lucky," Tomoyo for once was envious of someone.   
  
With all this flattering Sakura blushed. Than shook herself back to reality and opened the cardboard box. She had her playstation all set up and all you need was to put the disk in. Sakura opened the plastic box the disk was in and put it in the disk drive of the playstation. They all sat down on Sakura's fluffy white carpet and watched the game.  
  
"Oh this is so exciting, I wonder HOW IT WOULD BE LIKE IN THE GAME," Sakura wondered as she pressed the start button.  
  
But instead of loading, the game said teleporting. This was not normal.  
  
"Huh? Teleporting, that's odd, games don't often say teleporting when it loads," Not only was Eriol confused Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran were too.  
  
Just when the teleporting bar was filled, a massive light shone from the screen and onto the four friends.  
  
"Ahhh, what's happening?" Tomoyo eyes felt sore from seeing all these colors in a blur, as if they were in a warp zone…  
  
"Ooouuufff"  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Ackk"  
  
"Hoe!" (Guess who said this)  
  
The four friends fell on each other. Syaoran on the bottom, than Eriol, than Tomoyo and finally Sakura. Still feeling drowsy the four friends got up rather slow. Because of this speed, Syaoran was suffering.   
  
"Ahhh get off of me!" Syaoran finally managed to breath.   
  
The three friends quickly got up but it was too late, Syaoran passed out.  
  
Tomoyo's POV*  
  
When I got up, I realized that I was squishing Syaoran along with Eriol and Sakura. I felt bad because he passed out. *sigh* Wonder when he's ever gonna wake up…  
  
Eriol's POV*  
  
Man I'm in pain right now, two girls just fell on me. But look on the bright side, at least I wasn't in Syaoran's spot. *sighs in relief*   
  
Sakura's POV*  
  
Grrr when I get back, I am so gonna sue the company that made this game. But, I doubt I'll ever make it out. *sigh*  
  
Few minutes later, about 42 minutes later, Syaoran woke up. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head than looked at his friends.  
  
"Thank god, your FINALLY awake, I swear I was gonna burst if you didn't wake up soon of later," Sakura couldn't wait to get out of here.  
  
"He's awake! Syaoran, weren't you strong enough to not pass out? Man you passed out for quite a LONG time, I was gonna die of boredom," Eriol acted as if he was gonna really die.  
  
"I'm glad you are finally awake, I think I would've died of boredom too if you didn't wake up, you passed out for 42 minutes," Tomoyo held her hand at Syaoran.  
  
"Thanks," Syaoran reached for her hand. She helped him up and than she ran over to Sakura.  
  
Syaoran's POV*  
  
What the heck? They just fell on me, I broke their fall and gave them something to land on and this is how they treat me?? *gives a disgusted look* some friend they'd make, at least Tomoyo was nice enough to help me up, but I don't think that really counts cause Tomoyo would help anyone up if they fell.   
  
"So, let's get out of here," Sakura had a bad temper and she was getting quite mad right now.  
  
"I'd wish we could, but can't you see we are in the middle of no where?" Eriol had practically lost his hope.   
  
"Hmm this is a desert," Tomoyo interrupted.  
  
"Huh?" They all looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"This is a desert, I've been to one, I know how it looks like," Tomoyo was certain.  
  
"Okay, so if it is a desert than how do we get out?" Sakura finally cooled down and asked nicely.  
  
"Ughhh... Well, I went on a tour, when I was in the desert and I didn't really pay attention to what our tour guide was saying.   
  
"WHAT?!?!??!?!?!" This was it, Sakura finally snapped. *goes insane*  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
"Looks like this is gonna be harder than I thought," Eriol though to himself. He quickly looked around him, and he saw light, YES LIGHT!!  
  
Clara: So how do you like it? It may not be THAT good since this is just where the plot begins. But plz take time to r+r 


	2. Crossover:Ch2 A new gang!

Clara: sorry I haven't updated for a LONG time. It's just that, I kind of wanted more people to read this story. I was thinking of ending this, but I decided that I shouldn't. Who knows? Maybe more people will r n r.  
  
Summary: Uh oh! The ccs gang has been mysteriously transported to the final fantasy 8 world! What will happen when the ccs gang interferes too much and ticks off Squall?  
  
~~~~~~ Crossover ~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: A new gang!!  
  
Everybody was relieved when Eriol announced to them that he saw a light. They all walked over to the light, but when they noticed that the light was getting smaller, they all ran. When they got there, they were about to run in the circle of light. They really didn't know why, but they all had the same feeling that going through the light would bring them back home.  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
I can't believe this, I really can't believe this. I'm stuck in the desert with three of my friends, and we are standing in front of a circle of light. Hmmm... now that I think of it... why IS there a circle of light floating in the air out of nowhere?  
  
*Eriol's POV*  
  
Err... I wonder what I'm supposed to do... we are all just standing here in the middle of nowhere facing a portal like thing. Everybody looks so serious here, I feel out of place... mmmm... I'm hungry...  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
ummm... I guess I got my friends in this mess, so I should probably get them out... maybe I should be the first one to jump at the light. Wonder what will happen... that's it!! I'm going in!!  
  
Before I could write down Syaoran's thoughts, Sakura was getting ready to charge at the light. She ran at the light's direction and jumped at it. *slow motion* the light disappeared just when sakura reached it*end slow motion* WHAM!!! Sakura fell right onto the floor.  
  
Everybody sweatdropped... looks like Sakura did that awesome jump for nothing. Few hours later...  
  
"Argggg... Sakura, you are SO heavy!" Tomoyo complained while walking.  
  
"What have you eaten lately?" Syaoran was starting to get tired.  
  
"Ugh... I can't take it anymore!" Eriol couldn't feel his legs.  
  
Sakura couldn't walk anymore because her butt hurt too much. Therefore, her three friends carried her. ^^ At last they FINALLY got out of the desert and reached a village.  
  
"FINALLY!! We got out of the desert!" Eriol was glad.  
  
"Ahhh... at last we are out of the hot desert," Tomoyo inhaled the fresh air,  
  
"Oh look! Food!" Syaoran was hungry, he dropped Sakura and ran towards the stand. The others felt the same, so they all dropped Sakura and followed Syaoran.  
  
*THUMP!!!*  
  
Sakura fell hard to the ground, "Owwww...," she moaned.  
  
*soon*  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran put their bowls on the table, they finished eating their noodles. Syaoran patted his belly gently.  
  
"That was goooooooood," Syaoran burped in satisfaction.  
  
"Yup, I'm glad you spotted the stand Syaoran, I would've starved to death!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Hmmm.... Wonder when Sakura is gonna come..." Eriol just remember Sakura at that slight moment.  
  
*an hour later...*  
  
"Argggg... I'm gonna KILL you guys!!!," Sakura screamed, " Some friends you guys make!!"  
  
"Huh? Oh Sakura THERE you are, I was starting to get worried," Syaoran exaggerated.  
  
"whatever Syaoran," Sakura stuck her tongue out and left with the others, leaving Syaoran to pay for the food.  
  
"HEY!! I DON'T HAVE MONEY!!" Syaoran rushed to his friends and they all left... without paying...  
  
*The next morning*  
  
*Yawn* "Wow, this is a great place, how did you know there was such place like this Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, well... I just simply asked someone and they replied to my question," Tomoyo made it sound so obvious. Sakura blushed with embarrassment and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Wow these people here are all so nice and peaceful, everybody is so welcoming," Tomoyo's eyes glittered.  
  
"Indeed," Eriol agreed.  
  
Just then, Tomoyo realized something. They didn't have money with them, how could they ever pay the room rentals?  
  
"Guys, I think we should run right now..." Tomoyo started to pack her stuff.  
  
"Why? Tomoyo, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"WE DON'T HAVE MONEY!!" Tomoyo was freaking out. She never did anything wrong before. Well maybe she has, but nothing serious like stealing, not paying, swearing. She was known for miss perfect.  
  
Just than, the owner of the hotel came in.  
  
"How are you doing? Need any help?" the owner offered.  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"Well, actually... hehe... this is a funny story but... we kind of don't have any money to pay you," Eriol explained the whole thing... BUT... he made it sound like that they were lost and than came upon this merry little village.  
  
The owner understood their situation and told them it was okay. The four of them left and that afternoon.  
  
The farmer also heard their story and gave them four camels.  
  
"Whoa! I've never rid in a camel before," Sakura was nervous that she would fall.  
  
"It's okay, just move like how the camel moves," Syaoran explained.  
  
*The three friends sweatdropped.*  
  
"Ughh... That didn't really make any sense," Sakura commented.  
  
*hmph* "I was only trying to help yeesh," Syaoran murmured.  
  
Few hours later, They came upon a big mansion. They all jumped off their camels and walked up to the door steps.  
  
"Wow, it's even bigger than both Tomoyo and Eriol's mansions," Syaoran was surprised. But he was not the only one that was surprised, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo was too.  
  
Tomoyo rang the door bell and backed off again. She was kind of scared. Seconds later, a man with brown hair and was about 5'8" tall opened the door. He looked around age 17.  
  
"Who are you?" The man said. His voice sounded cold, his glares were cold. Tomoyo was really good at reading people's personalities, and she could tell that this man was not a very friendly person. (lol she's just stating the obvious)  
  
The man let them in when Syaoran explained their problem.  
  
Later on, a girl wearing a yellow petite dress and with funky hair walked in.... 


End file.
